


Magenta

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matrix is a mech, Spark break, Unicron is an ass, is that a tag, oh I really did it, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: As purple light became one with the blue one for a brief moment, Optimus understood that was the begining of the end.





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, please be nice :)

Beyond the matter and time, away from all of his duties and worries, Optimus floated within his Lord Protector’s presence, deep within their sparkbond. Usually Megatron would be there, soaking within his essence, but the older warbuild rarely spent time with his bonded nowadays. If Optimus knew better he would say, aside from the politics, Megatron was avoiding him. 

Megatron refused to be near him, claming he had work to do, almost always saying the Council burdened them more than necessary to keep them away from what really they were doing. Their fights were more constant now too, words would be thrown and would always end with Megatron retreating to Office for he night. 

As Optimus floated beyond the time and space, he felt like he was surrounded by a soft, comforting light. Optimus opened his optics to find a pair of gold ones staring right through him. His spark sang with joy as he greeted the wandering spark “What brings you beyond my Shell Matrix?” he asked but his tone held no discomfort in it as the glowing phantom spiralled around him. “Bearer.” Matrix said simply as he stoppedin front of the Prime. Optimus casted a confused glace at the phontom. Normally, the mech was a vicious smartaft but this time he wore a mask of impatience and worry. “What is the matter?” Optimus carefully asked, not quite paying attention his surroundings as he was pulled from Megatrons presence. 

Matrix said nothing, keeping his faceplates impassive he handed Optimus a sparklet, a message from their Creator, Primus.

Primus spoke of a language older than Primal Vernacular, older than any language of words. He spoke with his emotions and visuals. As Optimus touched the sparklet he felt a slight burn through his body. His visual feed was filled by a huge dark figure. He barely could make out another siluette when inky black surrounded him, drowning him and his quest as he tried to scream to do anything but submit to the unknown darkness. Optimus abrutly jerked from the little sparklet, panting hard his terror filled optics to Phantom. “But, how is that possible, I would have sensed something, anything…” he quieted down as Matrix shook his helm, giving his bearer a bitter laugh “You were in denial some time to notice any change.” 

And that was the time when he felt a painful yank on his spark. He screamed as he collapsed on his knees, calling for his God. He tried waking up the giant Maker. He felt like he was burning alive, like the shining sun betrayed him and melted in the liquid fire to destroy anything. His spark was pulled again but this time felt Megatrons spark pulled apart from his own as it was consumed by the purple light. Optimus cried out for his beloved one when Unmaker filled Megatrons veins with his essence, dark energon. He watched, helpless when the void around him was filled with darkness again, cutting his ties from Matrix and Primus, he couldn’t even call his creator for comfort. Megatron exvented slowly before slowly lifting his optics and locked them onto his once bonded. He smiled cruelly at him. This denta flashing, his hunger intensifiying when he ogled the beautiful prime with interest. But Optimus could feel his Lord Protectors hunger for him was far different than sexual desire.  
It was obvious he desired his spilled energon.

Optimus crawled backwards, never taking his optics away from the bloodthirsty mech, he spoke softly “But why? Why you went fort he Chaos Binger? Our biggest enemy?” Megatron barked a booming laughter, the shadow of the Unmaker shifted behind him, surrounding Megatron like a pollution waiting for his kill. “You misunderstood everything I stand for, My Prime. Power is treat we could have but our dear creator and those who fallow him, like yourself, is a threat to what we could become. I am not letting Primus slow our conquest down.”  
He stepped closer to his once bonded and kneeled before him. “I would have asked you to surrender but that would be futile.” Megatron took his chin and forced cruelan optics into his own. He pressed his scarred lip plates on sensitive audials and whispered. “You have already chosen what you would be to me when you accepted the Matrix.” Megatron grabbed Optimus by his shoulder guards and pressed their chestplated together, forcing them to mold and become one once again. Opimus cried, trashed and begged but Megatrons iron grip never loosened. He was filled with Unicrons essence, Primus was pushing back through his spark but never fully reaching his chosen Prime.  
All of it happened so fast he barely noticed as their sparks together glowed magenta. For once the two God brothers becoming one but still fighting through time, breaking the universes delicate walls. Creating and destroying. 

The blue and purple sparks separated almost immedietly as their bond crumpled. 

It was the end of all and yet it was the start many more.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this actually turned out pretty bad. But I will post it anyways lol.


End file.
